


12 de diciembre: patinando sobre hielo

by KiraH69



Series: La primera Navidad con Steter [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Protectiveness, The Steter Network, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: 12 de diciembre: patinando sobre hielo.





	12 de diciembre: patinando sobre hielo

Cuando Scott les envió un mensaje preguntando si querían ir a patinar sobre hielo con ellos, la respuesta fue inmediata por parte de ambos: ¡NO!

Stiles aún sentía escalofríos al recordar lo que había sucedido el año pasado y Peter colocó una posesiva mano sobre su hombro nada más leer el mensaje.

Es seguro, habían dicho; será divertido, habían dicho. El pequeño lago en la reserva se había congelado y Scott había acabado arrastrando a la manada hasta allí por la tarde para patinar. No nos engañemos, Stiles había estado tan entusiasmado como Scott y tenía tanta culpa como el alfa, repitiendo algo de querer tener su momento sobre hielo con Peter. El lobo, por su parte, no estaba entusiasmado en absoluto. Si Stiles ya era un peligro para sí mismo sobre tierra firme, cómo podría acabar sobre hielo resbaladizo.

—Sé patinar, de verdad—insistió el chico. Peter respondió con una mirada incrédula—. ¡En serio! Una vez fui a patinar con Scott, Allison y Lydia y se me daba mejor que a Scott, lo juro—insistió poniéndole morritos para intentar convencerlo.

Oh, así que era eso. Stiles había tenido su momento sobre hielo con Lydia y por eso quería uno con Peter. Bueno, ante eso no podía negarse.

La manada se dirigió al lago caminando entre los árboles desnudos y el suelo helado. Incluso los lobos estaban bien abrigados y todos llevaban sus termos con bebidas calientes. Cuando llegaron al lago, se pusieron los patines que habían alquilado para el día. Algunos miraron recelosos el hielo, preguntándose si realmente aguantaría su peso, pero Stiles se lanzó sin ninguna duda, sus extremidades sacudiéndose como las de una marioneta, sin apenas coordinación. Peter suspiró y siguió a su novio.

Alguien había puesto música con un altavoz portátil y en poco tiempo la superficie congelada del lago se llenó con los miembros de la manada, unos más hábiles que otros sobre el hielo. Peter no soltaba la mano de Stiles y más de una vez había evitado que acabara de morros contra el hielo.

Una canción romántica comenzó a sonar y Stiles rodeó los hombros de Peter con los brazos mientras este se agarraba a su cintura. Giraban sobre el hielo lentamente como si estuvieran bailando, siempre mirándose a los ojos con suaves sonrisas en sus rostros. Ambos sentían que no había nadie más a su alrededor, nadie podía atravesar la burbuja que formaba su mundo.

—No ha sido tan mala idea, ¿eh?

—Admite que es normal que me preocupe dada tu coordinación habitual.

Stiles rio y juntó su mejilla con la de Peter, agradeciendo el calor del lobo en su rostro frío.

—De acuerdo, gracias por preocuparte.

—Siempre.

Se separaron cuando la canción terminó y un rato después Stiles fue a jugar con sus amigos mientras Peter y Derek regresaban a la orilla y dejaban a los más jóvenes persiguiéndose unos a otros.

 _Crack_.

Todos pudieron oír el hielo resquebrajarse, pero no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando se abrió bajo los pies de Stiles. El chico desapareció bajo la superficie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hubo gritos histéricos llamándolo. Peter llegó allí el primero a pesar de estar más alejado y no dudó en lanzarse al agua. Derek apartó a los demás para evitar que más hielo se rompiera y se acercó a la orilla del agujero. Cuando la cabeza de Stiles asomó, lo agarró por los brazos y lo sacó del agua. Peter salió tras él impulsándose con las manos sobre el hielo.

Lo llevaron a la orilla y le quitaron de inmediato la ropa helada mientras Stiles tosía agua continuamente. Peter se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso al chico, pero no era suficiente, estaba tiritando, sus labios azules. Lo cogió en brazos y echó a correr con él hacia los coches, ignorando los gritos y las llamadas de los demás. No le importaban, tenía que protege a su pareja, el lobo y él necesitaban cuidar de lo más importante para ellos.

Cuando llegó al jeep, envolvió a Stiles con una manta que el chico siempre llevaba en el coche. Lo tumbó en el asiento de atrás y arrancó el coche. Llegaron a su apartamento en tiempo récord y metió de inmediato a Stiles en la ducha en cuanto el agua se calentó, entrando con él aún medio vestido.

—Peter, estoy bien, tranquilo—le susurró, acariciando sus cabellos mientras el lobo hundía el rostro en su cuello—. Estoy bien, estoy contigo.

Peter no se percataba de los quejidos lastimeros que emitía mientras se aferraba a su pareja con desesperación.

Cuando su cuerpo estaba ya caliente, Peter lo secó y Stiles se dejó. Lo llevó a la cama, encendió la calefacción y le hizo un chocolate caliente. Se desnudó y se metió en la cama con él.

—Voy a encerrarte en mi habitación y no volverás a cometer ninguna estupidez. No voy a perderte jamás de vista, no te dejaré acercarte a ningún peligro y no te dejaré salir nunca de este apartamento—le dijo con un tono desesperado.

—No, no lo harás. Saldré y seguiré cometiendo estupideces, pero tú estarás ahí para salvarme—respondió con una sonrisa, sus labios ya sonrosados y manchados de chocolate.

—Por supuesto que estaré ahí, siempre, por siempre—le aseguró con determinación.

Se miraron y ambos sabían lo que eso significaba, ambos sabían que era inevitable.

—Peter...

—Cásate conmigo.

—Joder, sí, ya era hora.

Aún no había terminado de hablar y los labios de Peter ya estaban sobre los suyos. Un beso sabor chocolate.

 


End file.
